


Walk through the fire

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, F/M, M/M, Season 3a, Stydia, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s reaction when Stiles stepped in the pool of gasoline with Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk through the fire

The smell of gasoline was strong in the air and it twisted her stomach. Lydia was frozen at Stiles’ side, watching Scott, so tense and ready to move at the slightest possibility that he might drop the flare. 

Allison was trying to talk him down and Lydia thought she’d be able to do it but of course he would step forward, of course he would. Scott was his best friend.

**"Scott. Listen to me, okay? This isn’t you."**

Here eyes went between Stiles who was slowly moving forward and the dripping hallow shell of the boy she was learning to look up to as a leader. Nervousness started to grow inside of her as she took note of where the puddle of gasoline started and how far Stiles had to go before he reached it.

**"Right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now-"**

**"What if it isn’t? What if it is just me?"**

Stiles stopped at Scott’s words and Allison started to break down seeing Scott so fragile. Lydia didn’t know where to go. If she moved too quickly it could trigger Scott and make him drop the flare and doing so with Stiles and Allison so close could cause serious damage. 

**"What if doing this is the best thing that I could do for everyone else?"**

Lydia shuffled a little seeing Scott’s focus was in the space between Stiles and Allison. She looked across at Stiles and wasn’t surprised by the devastation on his face. Out of everything they had faced, everything she had heard they had gone thought, they had each other. Who was Scott without Stiles by his side? Who was Stiles without Scott?

**"It all started that night. The night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before that? You and me?"**

Lydia looked down, her chest feeling tight. He was talking to Stiles but she remembered all too well how it had been before she learned about all of this. She’d been popular, she had a hot boyfriend but when she looked back on it none of that felt real. It was a mask, one that had long since been thrown away.

She walked Stiles nod, his eyes full of tears as he takes another step and her heart clenches again as he gets closer to death an further away from her. She knows what he’s doing. Hell if Allison was in Scott’s place Lydia would be doing the exact same thing but she’s terrified Stiles is going to get hurt.

**"We were nothing. We weren’t popular. We weren’t good at Lacrosse. We weren’t important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again."**

Stiles looked down and Lydia wondered what was going through his mind. Was he thinking about where their lives would be? Lydia knew that if they had stayed as they were she would not be the person she had grown to be. She’d still be shallow and superficial and way more of a bitch than she needed to be. She owed a lot to Scott’s transformation and it wasn’t until that moment that she realised it.

**"No one at all."**

Her eyes darted back to Scott and she help her breath as she watched him turn the flare, preparing to drop it. She was tensed ready to move but as always, Stiles go there first. He stepped forwards again keeping eye contact with Scott.

**"Scott just listen to me, okay?"**

His voice was trembling and it was like she could feel the pain radiating off of him. Her hands twitched as she suppressed the want to reach out for him, to let Stiles know she was there.

**"You’re not no one. Okay? You’re someone, you’re…Scott, you’re my best friend."**

She wass shaking and she could barely keep control of the tears that wanted to run down her face. She couldn’t look away from Stiles as he moved ever closer to danger. Lydia spotted a tear roll down Stiles’ cheek as he walked towards Scott and her own fell with it. 

**"Okay and I need you. Scott you’re my brother."**

He’d stopped and that’s when she noticed just how far Stiles had moved. He was right on the edge of the pool of gasoline and so far out of her reach that panic started to rise up. A strange pressure built in her chest. She wanted to scream so badly it almost hurt.

**"Alright so…"**

No. No please. She thought. Stiles was looking down at the edge of the pool and it was obvious what he was thinking. The breath was stolen from Lydia’s lungs and all she could do was watch in horror as Stiles lifted his foot and stepped into the pool to join Scott. 

**"…So if you’re going to do this then…"**

Stiles wrapped his hand around the flare just above Scott’s hand and that sensation that made her want to scream had pushed it’s way up into her throat. No. He had to step back. Stiles needed to step back out. He was the only one who listened to her, no questions asked. If he died…she’d go out of her mind. 

**"…you’re just going to have to take me with you then."**

Her eyes darted between the two boys at Stiles carefully pulled the flare from Scott’s grip. Lydia could hear her heart pounding in her head. In an attempt to stem her shaking she curled her hands into fists and took half a step forward. Was it over? 

Stiles threw the flare way and it landed safe on dry ground. She tried to sigh in relief but her breath was still caught in her throat. It wasn’t over. She could feel it. 

Allison was too focused on Scott and Stiles but Lydia hadn’t taken her eyes off of the flare since it hit the ground. A wind came from no where and she watched, lips parted in fear, as it blew the flare back towards the pool. The cool caught alight and the pressure caught in her throat released. “NO!” 

Lydia pushed off from the ground throwing running and throwing herself at Stiles. She had to get him out of the way or all was for nothing. She collided with his back and Stiles grabbed Scott as they stumbled and fell out of the pool just as it erupted in flames. 

Scott fell to the side but Lydia landed on top of Stiles, keeping him down at the flames rose higher behind them. Her hands clutched at his jacket as she witness for the first time a face in the flames that would come back to haunt her. 

The flames died down and Lydia sat back so that Stiles could get up. He stared at her with wide eyes as he settled on his knee’s in front of her. Her heart was still running a mile a minute and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands over him to make sure he was okay but she couldn’t because they weren’t that close, not yet. 

"You saved my life." He croaked, exhausted from the traumatic event they had just gone through. Lydia looked down, squeezing her eyes together to try and hide the tears that she couldn’t stop flowing. A hand touched her arm and the next thing she knew she was locked tight in Stiles’ embrace. Lydia wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Thank you so much." He breathed against her neck. 

That night Lydia realised just who her real friends were. She also became all too aware that she would not be able to live in a world where Stiles Stilinski did not exist.


End file.
